The Moon Is On Fire
by MsBlue
Summary: (still working on title)its been updated! i hope you like :3 plz reveiw! im not the best at summaries so plz dont judge XD) Marley is a foster child, she has a horrible foster parent. After her foster parent goes to jail and a new guy named Saïx comes to school. Axel forces them to go on a date. But will Marley's foster parent stay in jail for long? What will happen on the date O-o
1. This Is How It Began

_**Chapter 1: This is how it began. . .**_

_Marley's POV_

I HATE those eyes! Always glaring at me. Making me stare at them when ever they yell . . .

"MARLEY!" I hear those disgusting eyes yell at me. Again.

"Ugh, what does he want now?" I mumbled to myself, rolling out of bed. I sit up and stretch, while I look at my sleepy figure in the mirror of my vanity. As I slowly get up and walk over to it, I realize that this was all to real. I glare at myself in the mirror, wishing this was all a dream. But. It wasn't, sadly.

_Why do i wish my whole life was a dream, a very bad dream? Well let's start from the beginning. When i was born my mother was 'bout, ummm what did they tell me again? . . . OH YEAH! She was 15 when she had me. My mother was raped. Yeah . . . I'm a rape baby! Anyway, when my mother had me she was forced to give me away, why didn't she just have an abortion, i don't know. But, i was told that her parents didn't want a rape baby being raised in their home. So, I'm a foster rape baby, don't ask me what was going through my biological grandparents' minds. I've never met any blood relatives before._

_Omigod! i keep getting off topic! Anyway, after being in foster care for 3 years i started getting adopted, apparently I'm THE cutest little girl any one has ever seen. I hate being called cute. So, after being bounced from one foster family to another i was finally adopted by the those eyes I hate so much. I didn't like any of my foster families, so I purposely made them give me back to foster care. But, believe me I've tried getting ugly eyes to give me back but, he won't 'cause he's a greedy bastard that only wants the money that comes from foster care that's SUPPOSED keep me alive. He makes me do everything around the house, clean, cook, you name it! So, I'm his little slave._

_That's why i hate him. Also 'cause he beats me sometimes when i refuse to obey him. At least I'm almost eight-teen! Then i can get out of this hell hole. _

As I'm getting dressed to go see what the bastard wants he barges in my room! "AAAH! What the hell Xemnas! I'm getting dressed you asshole!" I scream at him. "Oh, shut up slut! Why the fuck didn't you answer me when i called you the first twenty times!"

_Oh please, you didn't call me twenty times._

"Because, I was sleeping and I just woke up when I heard you screaming my name." I said to him annoyed. He rolled his eyes at me and I glared at his reflection in the mirror. "When you're done getting your skinny ass dressed come out to the backyard, I have more work for you." As he said that he slammed the door and left me alone. Alone. I love it when I'm alone and away from him, it's so peaceful and quiet. Just the way I like it.

I'm all dressed and walk down stairs and into the living room and open the sliding glass door out to the backyard and see Xemnas and my foster-sister. Naminé. She's very pretty, she has bleach blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. Beautiful blue eyes that compliment her fair skin, and about 4'11. I think. I've always been jealous of her. She's 'bout three years younger than I am and when i get out of this hell hole im taking her with me! She doesn't deserve to be treated like this!

Naminé notices me first and a look a joy and 'thank god you're up!' look on her face. I smile and walk over and give her a little hug and look over and glare and Xemnas. a.k.a Mansex. "Okay, I'm up now what is you want me to do today ass?" I say sharply, making Naminé jump a little.

"I'm adopting another little brat." He said calmly.

_WHAT! Adopting another kid!? What the fuck is wrong with him is he fucking sick in the head?!_

"What the fuck Xemnas" I said coldly. "Why do you keep adopting kids and making them your slaves just because you're too damn lazy to house chores your self you selfish prick!" I shouted at him and Xemnas snaps his head to me with that look he always give me or Naminé when hes about to kick our ass. "Don't you shout at me like that you self-centered little whore!" He quietly snapped at me. He didn't want the neighbors to call the cops and get us taken away from him. I start yelling even louder just so that might happen. "I'll shout at you as loud and as much as I want Fucker! I have a right to have an opinion and this is just fucking sick! you're god awful person and your ass should be in jail for child abuse and human slavery!" I screamed.

Next thing I know I hear Naminé scream and I'm knocked out on the ground.

* * *

_**~Next day~**_

When i woke up I was in my room. Wait, no I wasn't. I was in the hospital! _Oh my god what happened when i was knocked out?_ Then i heard a door open and my head snapped up to see a nurse smiling at me. "Oh, good your up, finally. How are you feeling sweety?" The nurse asked me in such a sweet caring tone i smiled at her back. "I'm fine. Just a little thirsty." I croaked. As soon as she heard what i said she ran to my side and gave me a cup of water. I chugged that down and looked at her with a smile. Then i noticed this searing pain in the back of my head and winced in pain.

"Ouch!" i moaned. "Oh, yes sweety you were hit in the head." she said sweetly and came over to check my bandages. I looked around the room and I realized Naminé wasn't here.

"Where's Naminé!?" I shouted. That must have startled the nurse because she jumped a little. "Oh that pretty little girl in the white? She's in the cafeteria with the police." The nurse said calmly. "Oh, alright" I sighed calmly. _Someone must've called the cops from the shouting and screaming._ I smiled at that thought. I looked at the Nurses' name tag. _Aerith._ She had long brunette hair and sparkling green eyes, fair skin and she wore her hair up in a high braided pony tail with a red ribbon holding it up.

"What a pretty name." I looked at her with a smile. She smiled back. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Marley Blue."

"What a beautiful name Marley." She had the most caring look on her face i have never seen in my life, it made me feel safe.

Naminé walked in and brightened up when she saw me awake and ran to hug me tightly. I giggled at her and hugged her back. "Marley, I was so scared that this time Xemnas was going to kill you!" She started tearing up. "Psh, Xemnas killing me? No way! I'd have to kill that bastard first!" That made her laugh and i felt a little better.

"So. . ." I paused. "Where is he?" I asked coldly. Naminé gave me a bright smile. "He's going to jail." She said happily with a hint of remorse. Naminé was to kind to be fully happy that he was gone, she was always so caring.

After a few minuets of the news i just heard a man walked in, in a uniform. He had bright red hair and it was short on top but had a long pony tail in the back, he had blue eyes, goggles on top of his head and red tattoos coming from his temples and under his eyes. He was...really cute. He looked about twenty-two and 6'3. There was a man with him, I'm guessing his partner. He was a little intimidating. He was bald a little tan and had piercings on his ears, he was wearing sunglasses so i couldn't see his eyes and had a small styled beard.

The red-head came over to Naminé and I and I could see his badge more clearly 'Officer Reno Flynn'. I looked at him and he had a big stupid grin on his face. "Hello there! I'm Officer Reno Flynn! Nice to meet ya beautiful." He winked at the last part. _So he's a flirtatious kind of guy, huh? _After winking at me his partner smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What the fuck Rude!" He yelled. "Don't be flirting with the victim. And might i remind you she's seven-teen, a minor, Reno." Reno Glared at the other and turned back to me. "So, anyway. . . your foster-father is going to jail for a very long time and if you'd like, you could get a restraining order on him." He then looked over to Naminé "Same goes for you kid." He smiled and turned back to me. "Alright, but for how long will he be in jail for?" I asked as calmly as i could manage. "A very very very long time." Rude said calmly.

I sighed when i heard his answer and we all smiled. Aerith came back in the room and said I had visitors. I smiled at the thought at who it was. My best friends, Kairi, Riku and Sora.

Kairi had Dark red hair and deep blue eyes and a petite body with a happy smile on her face. Riku had long silver hair that kind of covered his eyes but you could still see them, his eyes were a deep green and pale skin, he wasn't smiling, he never really smiles. Sora had spiky brown hair, a big grin and dark blue eyes. I've known these three since i was little. And for as long as I've known them, I had a feeling Riku and Sora were in love, i thought it was the cutest thing ever. They kind of complete each other. Riku is serious all the time and Sora isn't serious enough.

Kairi and Naminé were closer though, and they walked off to go chat some where while Riku leaned against the wall with his arms crossed looking soooo happy, and Sora was laying in the bed with me as we both joked 'bout Riku, who again looked so happy. "Aww, RiRi, don't look so bummed. Marley's alright and that bastard is going to jail!" Sora happily cheered. Riku smiled just a little bit and came over to give me an awkward hug and grab Sora by the arm. "We have to get going. It's good to see that you and Naminé are okay though." He said softly. "Thanks for stopping by guys, I'll let you know when I'm coming back to school." I said with a smile. "I'll bring you your homework you'll miss just to have a legit excuse to come visit you other than me being a worry wart and just checking on you!" Sora laughed. I giggled at him and waved the two good-bye.


	2. The Moon

_**Chapter 2: The Moon**_

_Marley's POV_

After being in the hospital for a week I was back in school. Naminé and I got off the bus and walked up the stairs of the school. Since Xemnas is going to jail Naminé and I have to live on our own, so I've been looking for places to stay that were cheap enough for us to live. It's really hard finding a place since Twilight Town is so small. _Oh, well I'll eventually find a place. Hopefully. . ._

When I walked in through the doors I was bombarded with hugs and 'You're back!' from Sora, and Kairi. "So, I heard you're looking for a place to stay, right?" asked Kairi. "Yup, and since I'm almost eight-teen in a few weeks, I'm going for trial to get full custody of Naminé." I said.

"Oh, goodie! It'll most likely be a breeze since you're the closest family she's got." She cooed. "By the way. We have a new kid. He's in our Geometry class." She stated. "Oh what's his name?"

"Saïx Isa."

"Hmm, that's kind of a cool name." I stated softly, more to myself then to Kairi.

"Eh, he's kind of scary. He was already accepted by Axel, Demyx, Zexion and the others." She said. I cocked my head to side a little. "How long has he been here?" I asked confused. "About two days after you went into the hospital." Kairi said. "Wow, they work fast." I laughed a little and so did Kairi. "Umm, Kairi? How come Roxas is hanging with Sora and Riku? I thought Sora and Roxas didn't get along?"

"Oh, apperently they have a project together and they still have to decide on what to do so Roxas has been following them as they come up with ideas. Sometimes they get into a little fight and it's pretty funny." She laughed a little and so did I.

After the bell rang me and Kairi said good-bye to Sora, Riku and Roxas and walked to Geometry. We walked in and I sat in my usual seat next to Kairi and Olette. Olette is one of Roxas's friends. We don't talk much, but she's nice. I remembered Kairi mentioning that the new kid is in this class and I looked around to see if i could spot him. I did. He's right behind me, well more like behind Kairi to my left but there he was, sitting there looking all too serious. He had long blue hair and golden eyes, he had a X scar across his face. _Must've gotten in a real bad fight. _He wore a necklace with a cresent shaped moon on it.

After a while of gawking, I didn't relize how obvious it was that I was pretty much checking him out. He looked at me and gave me a glare that made me jump a little too much and I could feel my cheeks burning from the embarresment. _Oh god! Kairi was right! He is a little scary. _

Kairi noticed and started giggling. She leaned over closer to me and whispered, "Were you checking the new kid out?" she asked. "What!? NOOOooooo. . . . " I denied. _I am a horrible liar. . ._ "HA! You so were!" She started laughing at me and I just sunk dipper into my seat mumbling to myself.

After class ended Kairi said bye and went to her next class, I started walking to my locker to get some things.

I was opening my locker and grabbing my history book and putting my geometry book away when all of sudden. . .

_**BOOM!**_

"OH FUCKING JESUS PENIS!" I screamed and slammed my locker shut and started turning red when people in the hallway were staring at me. I looked to where the loud noise came from and to my pleasure it was Axel. _Great._ Axel had red spiky hair, bright green eyes with upside down purple triangle tattoos under them, pale skin and always had smirk.

"Omy god Axel, why would you do that!" He just started laughing at me from outburst that he caused. "What do you want Axel?" I asked him in the most annoyed tone I could use. "Well, seems like you're okay then." He snorted. "I just wanted ask you how you were doing." He tried sounding hurt by my snappy attitude. "I'm fine Axel, now what do you want?"

"I've seen Roxas hanging out with Sora lately and I know you're friends with him."

"And?" I asked.

"Welll, every time i try talking to the kid he completely ignores me. I was hoping you could talk to him for me."

"Why don't you ask Hayner or Olette, or Pence. They're his friends. Not me." I stated softly, re-opening my locker. "Yeah, I know that, but even they won't talk to me. Besides I think you're more interesting then little sophmores'" He sounded genuinly sad about that. "Why do you wanna talk to him so badly anyway?" I asked. "Becaue i think he's cute." He said shyly with a little smile.

"WOAH! You're gay?" I asked in total shock. "Umm, Marley i have been gay for a long time now. You have the attention span of a gold fish. . ." I turned red in emabressment. "I'm sorry, Axel. I Just don't pay attention when I have a lot of things on plate." He looked at me with a confused face. "What's on your plate?"

"Nothing." He looked at me unconvinced. "Hey if you can set me up with Roxas, I'll set you up with one my friends!" He said enthusiastically. "I don't wanna be set up with any of your friends Axel, no offence but some of them are really mean." He laughed at that. "What?" I asked.

"My friends are mean? Haha, okay lets see."

"Xaldin, is a big soft teddy bear, Lexaeus is just quiet, Larxene. . .OK, yeah she's mean and a little scary. But, Marluxia is just, weird and funny when he wants to be, Zexion, isn't the social type, Demyx, is just really out there and a big sweet heart, and Xion, is actually very nice, Vex-" I cut him off. "Okay, i get it Axel." I said annoyed. "But, Marley. I saved the two best for last!" He whined. "ME! I'm just a sexy mofo that gets all the handsome men and is funny as hell!" He shouted. "And then there is Saïx." I looked at him and instinlately I blushed, I looked away before he could notice but I failed. "Oh, so you've met Saïx? Pretty damn sexy right? But, not as sexy as me of course."

The bell rang and I just stared at him until he spoke. "Please, set me up with Roxas." He gave me the puppy eyes. ". . . .Fine. ." I said and started to walk to my next class. I heard him silently cheering as I walked away.

_**Next day**_

"Yes!" I Shouted. Naminé looked at me with wide eyes and gave me a questioning look. "I might have found a place for us to stay." I said excitedly. Naminé gave me a smile and continued getting ready for school.

I wasn't ready for school though. So I looked at myself in the mirror. I put my maroon purplish hair up in a braid falling to the side, my baby blue eyes were outlined with a little bit of eyeliner, not too heavy, and my baby pink lips were dabbed with a bit of lipgloss, I decided to put a bit of foundation on my pale pinkish skin and decided my make up was okay. I just wore some tight fitting dark blue skinny jeans with a few holes and a Asking Alexandria T-shirt and my favorite vans.

I grabbed my bag and Naminé and I left for school. When we got to school we parted ways and I went to my locker, I opened it and grabbed some things. I turned around and started walking down the hall hoping to run into someone I might know. Then, I saw Roxas and remembered my conversation with Axel yesterday. "Hey! Roxas!" I shouted towards him and he looked at me a little confused and walked over to me. "Hey, whats up Marley?" He asked me.

"Umm, I had an interesting conversation with Axel yesterday." He looked at me with an expression of 'oh god' and then started to walk away. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back before he could get anywhere. "Hey, don't worry I'm not gonnamake you talk to him, he just wanted me to talk you for him." I stated simply. "Why does he want you to do that?"

"Well, he told me that he thinks you're cute and i can tell he isn't lieing because he blushed and smiled at that." Roxas blushed a bright red. "What?" He asked obviously embaressed. "Yeah, he tries talking to you but you ingore him, he seems kind of desperate." Roxas looked away still blushing. "Maybe, you should just talk to him, get to know him. Maybe he's a good guy."

Roxas nodded and walked away. He was still blushing.

The bell rang and I started walking to class when I ran into somebody. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" I pleaded. I looked up at the persons' face of who i just ran into. "Oh. . .it's only you." Axel smiled at me and chuckled. "So, I saw you talking to Roxy. How'd it go?"

"I told him to talk to you and give you a chance, that you might be a nice guy and I also mentioned that you said he was cute." He looked at me with wide eyes. He picked me and twirled me around. "Thank you Marley! You're the best!" Axel ran off. Practically skipping to class.

The late bell rang and I hauled some serious fucking ass to class. I was late to the class with the one teacher who doesn'et tolerate that. I finally made it to class slowly opened the door and tried to be as quiet as i could so she wouldn't notice me coming in.

"Ms. Blue! You're late!" I heard Mrs. Burress yell at me. _Shit, I was so close!_ "Yes, I know I'm sorr-" She cut me off. "Just sit down Ms. Blue. I'll let you off this time, but next time it's detention." I sighed in relief. "Okay, Mrs Burress." I sat down in my seat next to Kairi. She looked at me with a shocked gaze of 'I can't believe you're late! You're never late!'

After a few minuets into class Olette hands me a piece of paper and points at Vexen. I openedit up and it was a note:

_**"Axel was talking to Saïx about you. About how you helped him with Roxas and he wanted to repay you. So, be prepaired. We've all known Saïx for a while now and he's just moved back to town. He's a nice guy and everything but I'm warning you becuase Axel will throw a HUGE fit if you say no."**_

_**- Vexen**_

I'm staring at the note a little confused and look at Vexen and he just winks at me.

_What the HELL does that mean? A 'HUGE fit'._

I turned over the note and grabbed my pencil and started writing furiously:

_**"What does a 'HUGE fit' mean? He isn't going to make Saïx ask me out or anything is he? Becuase, if so, when i say no i wanna know what I'm in for."**_

I passed it to Olette and then she gave it to Vexen. He read it and didn't answer back.

The bell rang and as I was about to leave Vexen stops me. I say bye to Kairi and turn to him.

"Yes?" I asked him. "A 'HUGE fit' means he WILL make you say yes." He said calmly. I looked at him a little scared and he just laughed and walked away.

I was in last period and the bell finally rang I jumped up and ran for the door. I was outside of the school waiting for Naminé. As I was waiting I saw Axel and Saïx walking over.

_Oh fucking hell! Why Axel! I told you not to set me up with anybody! _I screamed to myself.

I leaned against the pole and pretended like i didn't see them walking and tried to act all cool. I probably looked like a complete fucking moron. "Yo! Marleh!" Shouted Axel. I looked at him with an annoyed expression on my face. "What did you just call me?" I clipped. Axel jumped a little and cleared his throat. "Umm, Marley. . ." He corrected himself. I gave him a happy face "Oh, hi Axel!" I cheered. Then i straitened my face. "What do you want?" I went back to being annoyed.

"Woah. Is that time of the month already?" He asked. I gave him the death stare and he shrank back a little bit. He pushed Saïx towards me, he looked as annoyed as i was. Maybe even more. "Saïx has somthing to ask you! Bye!" He then booked it. I glare at him in the distance. _Dick!_

I looked over at Saïx and gave him a polte smile. He looked at me with a blank expression and just sighed. There was an awkward silence lingering. I was the first one to break it. "Umm. . ." I spoke softly. "I already know what Axel is forcing you to ask me."

He looked at me with a hint of surprise in his blank expression. "I- I Uh-" He tried to speak. "Look this is how it's gonna go." I put my hands up and started acting it out with my hands. I tried making a manly voice for Saïx. "Hi, I'm being forced to ask you on a date." Then I talked for me in my normal voice. "I know, but it's a no."

"Oh, happy days! I was hoping you'd say no!" I voiced for Saïx again. "Yay! Okay then! Buh-bye!" I spoke formyself. I looked up and he was staring at me like I was crazy. _WHY in hell did I just do that!? That was so embaressing!_ I mentaly slapped my self and I could feel myself turning red.

He started to laugh at me. I felt myself turn even more red and started walking away. He noticed me walking away and grabbed my arm. "That was entertaining." He said in a amused voice. "Uhh, yeah. . .and really embaressing." I looked away, my face still red. "Pretty stupid too" He scoffed.

_Now he's insulting me? What an ass!_ I pulled my arm away and started walking away again. He started following me. "Did you need something?" I clipped. "You've got an attitude." He said. I looked up to him and he looked down on me. _Damn! I'm so short. . ._"Axel is paying me. And sadly I need the money." I looked at him confused. "He's bribing you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't bother if i needed the money." He looked away. "So, just say yes. You'll be happy that you won't have to deal with Axel's tantrum later." He sounded uncomfortable. I felt uncomfortable too. "What do you need the money for? If you don't mind me asking." I asked him. "Wow so you can be polite." He scoffed. I pout at him and he just laughed at me. Again.

_Why does he laugh at me so much!?_ "I need the money for rent." He said plainly. I stared at him for a while. "Why do you stare at me so much?" I snapped out of it and glared at him. "I don't!" He snapped. "Well there was gemoetry."

"I was daydreaming!" I protested.

"Oh so you were daydreaming about me?" He said in a cocky tone and smirked at me. "What!? Not like that!" I pleaded. I face palmed myself and i could hear him chuckle. "Where do you live?" I snapped my up and looked at him confused. "Huh?" Was all I could say. "I need the money. And I'm pretty damn sure you don't want to go through Axel's tantrum, 'cause you'll eventually HAVE to say yes. It's easier to just get this over with." He stated calmly. I sighed pulling out a piece of ppaer and pen out of my bag and write my address down and handed it to him. _He was right. . .sadly._

"Great. . .anyway I'll come by around 7-ish tomorrow." He sighed and waved me good-bye. I half waved back and sat down against the wall and silently wait for Naminé.


	3. The Date

_**Chapter 3: The Date**_

_Marley's POV_

As I was I getting ready for this "date" with Saïx. The only thing that was going through my head was either,

_This is going to be the worst date of my life!_

or

_Let's just ditch him. . ._

* * *

After trying to waste as much time as I could get ready, Naminé walked in. "Saïx is here sis." Then she walked back out. I groaned to myself and got up slowly. I am dreading this sooo much. . .

I walked outside and I looked for a car but I didn't see one anywhere. I guessed I looked like an idiot just looking around because Saïx was staring at me oddly. "What are you looking for?" He asked. "Uhh...the car?" I asked.

"What car?" He looked confused, which was making me confused. "Umm...your car?" I said. "I don't have a car." I looked at him for a few seconds. "You don't have a car?" _I swear if were walking I really will ditch him. "_I have a motorcycle." My eyes widened a bit. "I LOVE motorcycles!" I shouted and I think I made him jump. I felt kind of stupid but who cares motorcycles are AWESOME.

We started walking a little down the street. It wasn't that far, just a few steps away. But why didn't he just park in front of the house? Anyway, he tossed me his extra helmet and I got a good look at the bike. It was a Harley Sportster 883. And. It. Was. Beautiful. I mentally cried of how jealous I was of him. "I think I might just steal this from you when you're not looking. . ." I mumbled.

"The hell you wont!" I laughed and got on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist and he drove off.

* * *

This was no ordinary date. No restaurants. No movies. We went to McDonald's and then we went to this cliff that is apparently his favorite spot in town. And I did not argue 'cause it was beautiful up here. It had the perfect few of the moon and we got there right when the moon was rising.

"You know, for a guy who is being bribed to go on a date with a girl who doesn't wanna see Axel's tantrum. This was pretty fun." The only response I got was a "hm". It seems like he was really transfixed on the moon. I don't blame him. It gorgeous here.

* * *

After a few hours of talking a bit (I did most of the talking) we started walking back. Then my phone started going off. I looked at my phone and. Oh. Joy. Guess who it was! Axel . . .How did he get my number? And how did he put his number in my phone? I really need to start to paying attention more.

"Hello?" I answered my phone. "Hey! How did it go? Are you still with him? Did you have fun?" Oh my god Axel one question at a time. "It was fine, yes im still with him and yes it was. . .sooo much fun." I said sarcastically. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Whats the little dude in your head saying?" He was silent for a little bit. "I'm thinking yes? Anyway Demyx is throwing a party you guys should come over." Why was he throwing a party? "Umm I gotta get ho-" He cut me off. "Oh come on Marley, there's gonna be booze and weed, and I know how much a stoner you pretend not to be." He was right I do like getting high. "Maybe we'll stay for a little bit." "YAY!" He screamed in phone.

I looked at. . .where did Saïx go? Oh he was already waiting on his bike. "I guess were going to-" Saïx also cut me off. Fuck why does everyone do that. "I heard, Axel can get pretty loud." I giggled and got on the back and we drove off.

* * *

We arrived at Demyx's house and I sent Naminé a text and walked in. The music was blasting, a lot of people were here, and you can just smell the weed. Axel somehow found me and grabbed my arm and led me to where people were smoking. Someone handed me a blunt and I took a hit. _Man its been so long since I smoked. _After I took a few hits I was gone. I found Saïx and he handed me a drink. I took a sip and it tasted like Jack Daniel's and Dr. Pepper. _Sweeeet._ I don't drink much but when I do I drink a lot. I had a few more drinks and I could barely keep my balance and Saïx had to keep me from falling on my ass or eating shit. I wonder why he was helping me and being so nice.

I was wondering around when I decided I wanted to lay down. I was planning on going for the couch but there were too many people there so i looked for a room. I chose a random door and I opened it. Oh well looky who it is. I found Roxas sitting on Axel's lap with just his jeans on and there making out. Heavily. They didn't even notice me! I walked away and ran into the she-devil. Larxene. Oh Shit.

"Well hello there Blue. I heard you went on a date with Saïx. I don't wanna disappoint you but you're not his type." What the fuck? What did I do? "Listen here bug girl. I don't know what your problem is with me, but. I. Dont. Care." She just stared at me as I walked away.

Oh hey Sora and Riku are here! I walked to them and sat between them. "Hi Marley." Riku said it so calmly. "Marley! What are you doing here?" I laughed. "I should be asking you that Sora. I thought you and Riku hated Demyx?" They both stared at me like I was an idiot. "You're high aren't you?" That was Riku. I stared at him and I started to giggle. He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on Riku lighten up for once!" I got up and grabbed Riku and pulled him to where people were dancing. I started to dance and made him dance with me. I've been told I can "move my hips". Anyway Riku started to lighten up which got Sora to jump in and dance with us.

* * *

I decided to retreat to the couch after dancing so much. After a few minuets Saïx came to sit next me. "Looks like you're having a lot of fun, you ready to go home yet?" "Mmmm after you've had as much fun as i have!" I swear he's a stick in the mud like Riku can be sometimes. He looked at me with a confused face and I just laughed at him. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Come dance with me, or go get buzzed, or you could smoke. Just do something!" He leaned forward on the couch and folded his hands and turned his head to look at me. "Do something, hmm?" "Yes do something!" He looked at me a bit longer and he turned his body towards me.

Before I knew it Saïx had my wrists in his hands pinned to the couch on my back with him hovering over me. "W-what are you doing Saïx?" I could feel my cheeks turning red and my heart was starting to race. "Doing something." He had a mischievous look in his eyes and he started to laugh a little. "Come on lets take you home, idiot. Before you get raped." With that he let me go and started walking towards the door.

I was bout to get up and walk after Saïx but Sora and Riku stopped me before i could get anywhere. "What was he doing to you!?" Sora was a little over protective of his friends at time. "N-no-nothing. . .I gonna go home." They just watched me walk off with out saying anything else.

I walked out of the house and saw Saïx waiting for me on his bike. He handed me the helmet and I got on the back and he took me home.


End file.
